Loose Ends
by Lillie Flowers
Summary: What exactly did happen on that infamous fishing trip? Everybody has their take on it. Here's mine. Set after Threads and/or Moebius. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Sam hadn't been fishing since she was a kid. She cast her line out on the pond in front of her and sighed. Maybe that was the real reason she had declined to accept the General's invitation all these years. Some of those fishing trips were during hard times, and the memories were mostly unpleasant. Still, the rod felt smooth and familiar in her hand. She could remember her father's hands over hers, gently tugging to show her what to do. "That's the way, Sam."

_Dad._

It ached to think of her father now. The memory of his last words burned in her mind, and she shook her head slightly to push them out.

_All those wasted years._

Sam tried to think of them as salvaged years. After all, if it hadn't been for Selmak, she would have lost her father a long time ago, and the precious moments they had together would have never existed. She now had a handful of memories to cherish, thanks to the Tok'ra. She was grateful for that.

Sam sighed again, and General O'Neill turned from the lawn chair next to her and raised his eyebrows. "You okay?"

She recognized the concern in his voice, and realized he probably knew where her thoughts were hovering. She quickly shoved her thoughts aside and glanced around at her surroundings, reminding herself of where she was. The tall trees surrounding General O'Neill's favorite vacation spot wrapped tightly around the small pond behind his cabin. Their smell was sweet and clean, and occasionally she could hear the breeze through their branches. Birds sang from a distance, and the occasional plop from the brightly colored bobbers echoed across the still water. The sun felt warm on her face, and from somewhere behind her, she could hear Daniel and Teal'c in a heated dispute about sleeping arrangements.

O'Neill cleared his throat from beside her, and Sam pulled herself out of her daze. He tried his question again, a hint of playful irritation in his voice.

"Carter? Are you okay?"

Sam couldn't help but smile. "Yes, sir. I'm fine." The General had a way of reading her thoughts and moods like no one she had ever known. It was comforting to know that he was aware of her pain, and she knew there was no need to tell him anything else. He read her eyes for a moment, then blinked and turned back to his fishing. Balancing her rod in one hand, she shifted her position with the other, turning to face the General and tucking her legs beneath her. She leaned her head against the back of her chair, breathing in the scent of the outdoors and watching O'Neill as he cast out his line again. She couldn't help but be amused by how at home he looked, relaxed and comfortably leaning back in his chair, all his attention on the still water in front of him. It was so different from the alert and active O'Neill she had spent so many years fighting alongside. She found herself smiling, pleased that he got this well-deserved time to relax. Noticing her eyes on him, he turned back to her and gave her a blank look.

"What?"

"I was just thinking, sir." She shifted again in her chair so she was free to push her hair back from her face. The General rolled his eyes and looked back over the water.

"There's a surprise."

Ignoring his comment, she decided to take her mind off fishing, and talk to him about an idea she'd had earlier. "Actually, sir, I was thinking about something I noticed when the Dakara weapon shut down. I think…"

"Carter," O'Neill interrupted, "we're on vacation." He stressed the last word, annoyance creeping into his voice. He slowly reeled in his line and leaned forward in his chair. "That means I get to eat real food, sleep on an actual mattress, and have a beer with breakfast." He swung the hook into his hand and picked off something slimy, flicking it off his fingers and recasting his line. "Nobody is shooting at me, there's no paperwork to fill out, and I don't have to spend one extra _second_ thinking about the Goa'uld."

Sam clamped her mouth shut and stared back out across the water, making a mental note to share her thought with Daniel later.

"Sorry, sir."

O'Neill frowned at her apology. He cast a glance at her out of the corner of his eye and winced slightly. Sam knew he was sorry for snapping at her, so she shrugged and gave him a smile.

"It's been a stressful week."

She wasn't just talking about herself. The whole team had been through a lot, and Sam thought to herself that it was a wonder they had all held it together so well. O'Neill looked back at her understandingly.

"Yes, well…"

He left the thought hanging in the air, and Sam felt her pulse quicken. This felt like the hundredth time today that O'Neill had held her gaze this way, and every time she found it harder to look away. His face betrayed nothing about what he was thinking, but she could almost feel the electricity between them. His eyes weren't searching, or hoping, or asking. They were simply looking, and Sam felt heat rise to her face. She had hoped she was concealing her feelings as well as he was, but somehow she doubted it. He cocked his head to one side, curiously.

_What is he thinking?_

"Hey guys?"

Daniel's voice startled Sam, and she jumped in her chair, her quick reflexes catching the rod in her lap before it fell to the dock. She heard O'Neill cough and wondered if he was covering a chuckle. He started reeling in his line again, and called out behind him.

"What is it, Daniel?"

Daniel walked distractedly up onto the dock, squinting at the pages in the notebook he was carrying. Sam tried to smile, glad for the distraction from her thoughts and the General's increasingly intense stares. When Daniel raised his eyes from the papers in his hand, he furrowed his eyebrows and shifted his eyes from Sam to O'Neill and back again. The General had set his rod across his lap, squinting at something across the pond. Sam propped hers up between her knees and stretched her arms above her head, hoping Daniel would ignore the obvious tension between his two friends. For a moment it looked like he was going to ask a question, but he seemed to think better of it. He shifted his attention to O'Neill, who picked up his beer, loosely holding it with two fingers and staring at its contents.

"Jack, do you have any lighter fluid lying around? Teal'c can't seem to get the fire going."

Sam raised her eyebrows at this, and turned to look over her shoulder. Teal'c was hunched over the fire pit in front of the cabin, a frustrated scowl on his face. The pile of damp wood in front of him was smoking slightly.

"Huh." O'Neill seemed amused. "So, our Jaffa Blood Brother can take out all the replicators in the galaxy, but he can't get a little campfire going?" Daniel shrugged, and O'Neill stood lazily, handing Daniel his fishing pole. "I'll give him a hand. Here. Catch something."

Sam smiled at O'Neill's childish grin. Daniel sighed and took the General's seat. Casting the line awkwardly, he shot a glance at Sam. She smiled wider, much more at ease with just Daniel.

"So…." The question in his tone was obvious, and Sam shifted uncomfortably. She shared a lot with Daniel, but her feelings for O'Neill were something she hardly acknowledged to herself, much less spoke of out loud. She took a sip of her beer and turned her attention back to fishing.

"Did you and Teal'c work out where you're sleeping?"

"Ah…" He pushed his glasses back and fumbled with the reel. "Well, there's just the one bed, which, I assume…"

He gestured towards Sam, but she cut him off. "That would be the General's."

Daniel looked surprised. "Really? I thought he might let you have it."

Sam smiled at the thought, knowing Daniel would let her have the bed if it were up to him. He be more than happy to sacrifice his comfort for Sam's. She loved that about him. Of course, it wasn't that she thought of the General as inconsiderate. She could always count on him to have her back, and there was no counting the times he'd gone out of his way to keep her safe. Still, he'd do the same for any member of his team, and she hesitated to believe that he would show her any special treatment, even now.

"General O'Neill is looking forward to sleeping on 'a real mattress'." She reached over and helped Daniel untangle his pinky from O'Neill's line. "I'm sure he knows I don't care where I sleep."

"Well," Daniel sighed, "I guess it doesn't really matter. I'm pretty sure Teal'c is going to get the couch, unless you can get him to let you have it. He did say I could fight him for it."

She laughed at his bitter expression and reeled in her line, setting the rod down on the dock. "Maybe I can have better luck. I'll be back."

Daniel sneezed twice and dug in his pocket for a handkerchief. "I'll be here." He gestured to the rod in his hand and sarcastically mumbled, "Fishing."

**Well, what do you think? Any input is appreciated. If you have something you'd like to see in this story, feel free to give me ideas. What do you think should happen on this fishing trip? Thanks for your reviews. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The temperature had dropped significantly by nightfall, and the four friends sat warming themselves by the fire that Teal'c and O'Neill had managed to get going. It was far from the first time they'd huddled around a fire together, but the relaxed atmosphere was soothing, and Sam couldn't help thinking about how different the circumstances were. When off-world, the group usually sat tensely eyeing their surroundings, always conscious of the possibility of attack. Now there was no fear, just laughter and ease. Teal'c and Daniel sat casually spread out on lawn chairs, with Sam perched on the edge of the General's ice chest. O'Neill lay sprawled out on his back on the ground, staring up at the stars. No one was watching for enemy fire or holding tight to their weapons. Sam closed her eyes and sighed.

The afternoon had passed quickly. General O'Neill had spent a considerable amount of time helping Teal'c with the fire, while she and Daniel had talked over the past few days, their respective ideas about the Dakara weapon, and Daniel's experience with Oma. Talking with Daniel always helped clear her mind. She was relieved to have the chance to spend some time with him, especially since until two days ago, she hadn't even been certain he was still alive. There was something soothing about his company. He always listened patiently to her ideas, never interrupting or contradicting. Still, as they spoke, she had found herself glancing over her shoulder any time Daniel wasn't looking her way. O'Neill had wiped the irritated expression off of Teal'c's face, and the two had spent most of the late afternoon in conversation. The sound of the General's laughter filled Sam's heart, and she found herself asking Daniel to repeat his last statement more than once.

The sun sank slowly. Sam had hardly noticed the light failing until O'Neill had called them over to eat. Now, having had "real food" for dinner, they all felt full and content, listening to the sound of croaking frogs echo across the pond. Daniel leaned back in his chair and smiled.

"My parents took me fishing once."

When no one spoke, Sam politely urged him on. "Yeah? Where?"

He leaned forward again and poked the fire with a long stick. "I don't remember. I was pretty young."

Teal'c turned his head sideways quizzically. "Did you enjoy fishing, Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel laughed and shook his head. "Actually, no. My dad bought this ridiculous fishing manual, and he made me study the whole thing with him. I don't think he had ever been fishing before in his life." His eyes shone with the memory. "It started raining before we even got out in the boat, and my mom refused to let us call off the trip. We kept paddling in circles, and they got in a big argument halfway across the lake. Then we got lost on our way back. We ended up packing up before it even got dark."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "That does indeed sound unpleasant."

Daniel grinned and leaned back in his chair again. "But I did catch a fish."

There was silence for a few moments. Sam tried to imagine Daniel as a little boy, standing in the pouring rain, proudly holding up a hooked fish to his fighting parents.

"My dad took me camping sometimes." She hadn't really meant to say the words. She didn't want to bring up her father now. General O'Neill still hadn't moved from where he lay beside her, but Daniel smiled encouragingly. She took a deep breath. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to talk about it.

"After Mom died, he had this idea that some father/daughter time would make things easier. There was this state park pretty close to where we lived, and he used to take Mark and me there when he had a spare weekend. It was a good idea really, but I wasn't very cooperative." It stung to remember the way she had pushed him away. He hadn't deserved it. "We used to fish in the lake…" She trailed off. The sudden rush of memories was too much. Suddenly she didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Teal'c," she asked, "did you ever do anything like this on Chulak?"

Teal'c had been eyeing Daniel for most of the conversation, watching him as he poked at the burning logs, causing sparks to fly off in every direction. Before he answered Sam's question, he reached slowly for the stick in Daniel's hand, breaking it in two and tossing it in the flames. Daniel stared at him in surprise, and Teal'c turned back to Sam.

"We did not….'go fishing'." He glanced down at the General, but O'Neill still stared straight up, giving no indication that he was listening. "The creatures that lived in the largest bodies of water were often hunted, but it was not considered…recreation."

Daniel furrowed his eyebrows. "What kind of creatures?"

Teal'c turned and gave Daniel something close to a smile. "I believe they looked similar to the creature you call a turtle."

Amused, Sam and Daniel shared a look before she asked, "A turtle? You guys hunted turtles?"

Teal'c's expression was blank. "They were formidable adversaries."

This statement resulted in a burst of laughter from Daniel, and Sam couldn't help but chuckle to herself. To her surprise, General O'Neill still said nothing, and she felt a little concerned. She was tempted to ask him if he was alright, but for some reason, she felt uneasy. Daniel's laughter eventually faded, and the group grew quiet again. Sam fought an inner battle, trying to convince herself that the nervousness she was feeling was unwarranted. Maybe she had simply misread the looks she'd seen. This was the same Jack O'Neill she had known for almost a decade. She had worked beside him, fought beside him, faced death beside him…there was nothing to be nervous about. Just as she was starting to gain some of her courage back, O'Neill broke the silence with a quiet voice.

"Charlie liked fishing."

He hadn't moved, still lying there with his hands behind his head, eyes looking straight up. Sam stared at him. It wasn't that he never mentioned Charlie, but it wasn't like him to volunteer something that way. The stress of this last week must have gotten to him more than she had realized. She wished she had the perfect thing to say, but no words came. Daniel and Teal'c kept quiet also, and Sam worried that O'Neill would think that they hadn't heard him. Still no words came to her, and the silence stretched on. She wondered briefly if he would say something else about Charlie, but there was only the crackling of the fire and the occasional cry coming from somewhere in the woods.

Finally, the General swung his body up off the ground and reached around to brush the dirt off his lower back. Sam still felt nervous, wondering what kind of mood he was in. It was frustrating that he could read her so easily, but he kept his own thoughts so well guarded. She knew the childlike expressions he so often wore were a kind of cover for his emotions. What he was really feeling was often a mystery, even to Sam.

Now he stretched his legs out in front of him, sitting next to the ice chest she was seated on. He propped his head up in one hand, his elbow resting very close to her. The moment had passed. He was back to his normal self. She wasn't even sure how she knew, but she did.

"So…" Daniel began, "what exactly do we do here?" He motioned to the dock. "Besides the obvious."

Jack raised his eyes. "We relax, Daniel."

Daniel looked less than enthusiastic. Sam stretched her hands behind her and braced them up on the back of her seat. "Come on, Daniel," she told him, "who knows when we'll get to do this again. We'll be back at the SGC before you know it, and you'll be up to your elbows in ancient artifacts. For now, why don't you just…"

Daniel raised his eyebrows at her when she stopped, but Sam was suddenly unable to speak. As she'd been talking, General O'Neill had shifted his position and reached one hand up behind the ice chest. Out of sight from the others, he had taken her hand from where it rested and pulled it closer to him. She was completely stunned. Daniel stared at her.

"Colonel Carter, is something wrong?" Teal'c tensed up and glanced behind him. To her extreme annoyance, O'Neill looked innocently around them and then back up at Sam.

"N-no. No," she stammered. She thought about trying to pull her hand away, but it would have been difficult to do without being obvious. Thankfully, O'Neill helpfully jumped in to rescue her.

"I think what Carter was trying to say, was that you can do whatever you want." His thumb ran gently across the top of her knuckles. She could feel the callouses on his hands, and she found herself winding her fingers around his. "Take a walk. Read a book." He gestured with his free hand to Daniel's notebook, lying in the grass. "Make some earth-shattering discovery that will change the fate of the universe. You know, whatever makes you happy."

Teal'c eyed Sam suspiciously, and she did her best to give him a reassuring smile. Though he didn't look convinced, he turned to talk to Daniel, who was now commenting that most of the things that made him happy had nothing to do with the outdoors. She tried to pay attention, but all she could concentrate on was the electricity she felt running up her arm. She was grateful for the dark, hoping her friends would attribute the flush in her cheeks to her closeness to the fire. O'Neill's thumb slid over her wrist, and she was sure he could feel her racing pulse through her skin. Her normally rational mind felt stuck, no thoughts in her head but one.

_Don't let go._

"Carter," he spoke in a low voice. She glanced at Daniel and Teal'c, but they seemed to be caught up in their own conversation. Sam tried to steady her breathing and looked down. O'Neill stared up at her, and for the first time in days, she felt she could really see what was behind those eyes. It wasn't the first time he had looked at her that way. She had several times seen his eyes speak the things he could never say, but something told her that this was different. Surely he must have given up hope months ago, if he ever had hope to begin with. After all, she had been engaged to another man. How that must have hurt him…

He squeezed her hand, shattering her thoughts and forcing her to concentrate on the present. His usual calm and empty expression was gone. In its place, there was hope and fear and something else that Sam was afraid to try to identify. He opened his mouth to speak, his eyes still focused on hers.

Teal'c stood suddenly, and O'Neill dropped her hand, turning and smiling at his two friends. They seemed oblivious to the moment that had passed, and Sam took a moment to learn to breathe again.

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said with a smile, "you will be pleased to know that General O'Neill has arranged acceptable sleeping arrangements for each of us."

Daniel pushed back his glasses and looked over at the General. "Really?"

"Indeed." Teal'c folded up his chair and headed toward the cabin.

O'Neill blinked at Daniel's suspicious expression. "What?" he asked in an offended tone. "You didn't think I would make you guys sleep on the floor, did you?"

**Well? Should I keep going?**


	3. Chapter 3

"He can't be serious." Daniel whispered the words to Sam, and she tried to keep from grinning.

General O'Neill's cabin was roomy, with sparse decorations and few pieces of furniture. There was one bedroom in the back that led out to the patio, and a bathroom adjacent to it. The rest of the cabin was open, a kitchen on one side and a living area on the other. Teal'c was lying flat on his back on the couch, which had been folded out to be a comfortably large bed. He lay on the right side, the other side made up with the sheets tucked in. The pillow Daniel had brought was lying across the top. He stared at Sam. She was drying her hair with a towel, having just stepped out of the shower to find Daniel looking helpless.

"You know," she said, trying to keep the amusement out of her voice, "in the General's defense, he wasn't actually expecting us all to come with him."

General O'Neill had been inviting his friends fishing for years. It had almost become a running joke, since Teal'c was the only one who had ever taken him up on his offer. The surprise on his face when Sam had asked to tag along this time was something she wouldn't likely forget.

They had all been so relieved to have Daniel back that day that the atmosphere in the room had almost been giddy. The General proposed that Daniel finally come up to his cabin for a few days, and Daniel was too moved by his friend's eagerness to say no. Teal'c smiled and said, "I too will join you, O'Neill." O'Neill slapped his hand enthusiastically on Teal'c shoulder.

"That's the spirit!"

Sam had felt a bit caught up in the moment, excited to see Daniel and not wanting to be left out of the fun.

"Is there room for one more, sir?"

Her three friends just looked at her, and O'Neill stepped closer, speaking quietly. "Carter, not that I don't enjoy your company…" He paused and looked back at Daniel and Teal'c for a moment, then continued, "But don't you have something kind of important going on here?"

She had assumed he meant funeral arrangements, and she explained that her father had taken care of it, and the Tok'ra had things under control. Confusion was apparent on O'Neill's face as he stared at her.

"Actually, I meant the whole trading vows thing. I could be mistaken, but I was pretty sure you said you still had a lot of wedding stuff to take care of."

Sam had been a bit flustered, realizing that, in all the excitement, she had somehow forgotten to mention that she had called off the wedding.

"Oh…right." She tried to think of the best way to explain, and stuttered a bit before deciding to just come out and say it. "Actually, sir, there isn't going to be any wedding." O'Neill had continued to stare at her, and Daniel was the one who asked, "Really? Why? What happened?"

There was no way she could have explained her reasons, so she just shrugged.

"Perhaps she has simply postponed," Teal'c remarked to Daniel, and Daniel nodded, as if this made perfect sense. Sam shook her head and kept her eyes on O'Neill. "Actually, no. I called it off for good."

She had hoped to read something off of the General's expression, but as usual, it told her nothing. He blinked a few times, and then gave her a kiddish grin.

"Well, the more the merrier."

It wasn't until later that he had admitted to Sam that he didn't really have places in his small cabin for four people to sleep. She started to withdraw her request to go along, but O'Neill wouldn't have it. He mentioned that he could get Daniel and Teal'c a motel in town, but she just smiled.

"Sir, I invited myself. I can sleep outside if need be. I'll just be glad to get away for a while."

Now Sam laughed to herself, thinking that maybe she should have let General O'Neill get Daniel a motel room. He looked less than thrilled at the prospect of sharing a bed with Teal'c. In a sarcastically helpful tone, she whispered, "At least you don't have to fight him for it."

O'Neill appeared out of the bedroom, carrying a sleeping bag and pillow. He rolled out the sleeping bag near the couch and sat down on it, fluffing the pillow up behind him. Ignoring Daniel's aggravated expression, he nodded his head towards the bedroom door. "Carter, there's extra blankets in the cabinet if you get cold. Let me know if you need anything."

Sam looked back and forth between the General and Daniel for a moment, confused. Daniel mouthed "I told you so" and turned back to the situation in front of him.

"Sir," she said quietly, kneeling down beside O'Neill. "I don't want to take your bed. You said it yourself, vacation to you means sleeping on an 'actual mattress'. I can sleep in here. I'll be perfectly comfortable."

She knew she was babbling a bit, but she really wasn't sure she wanted to sleep in the General's bed. It had been such an odd day as it was. He slipped into the sleeping bag and lay back on his pillow.

"Forget about it, Carter."

She looked helplessly up at Daniel, who plopped down on the couch next to Teal'c. "I'll trade you," he said. For a moment, she actually considered it, but the thought of General O'Neill making this small sacrifice for her was sweet in a way, and she thought perhaps she should go ahead and accept.

The bedroom had a sweet wooden scent, and Sam breathed it in as she sat on the edge of the bed. She was tempted to open up the small drawer in the bedside table next to her, curious what kind of treasures the General kept with him. Somehow knowing he was in the next room was a deterrent, so she just pulled her bare feet up on the bed with her and climbed under the covers.

General O'Neill's scent washed over her, and she closed her eyes to take it in. It was rare that she was able to get close enough to him to get anything more than a quick whiff of his smell, but the few times he had taken her in his arms, she had learned to love that scent.

Just as she was starting to drift off, there was a quiet tap on the door. She sat up quickly as the General peeked in.

"Sorry, I forgot to grab something." She felt flushed and inwardly scolded herself for it. She had slept next to the General on missions plenty of times, even slept huddled up against him. Why should it embarrass her that he saw her in bed now? O'Neill slipped in the door and crossed the room to his suitcase. He pulled out a book and headed back out.

"Sir?" she whispered. Moonlight brightly lit up the room, and she watched him turn slightly. She didn't want him to leave. She wanted to tell him why she called off her wedding with Pete. She wanted him to crawl in bed beside her. She wanted to fall asleep in his arms. She wanted a lot of things.

He took his hand off the doorknob and stepped over to her. "Yeah?"

She had nothing to say.

General O'Neill stood in front of her for a moment, waiting patiently. She opened her mouth to speak more than once, only to close it again and look at him helplessly. She knew that he probably knew some of what she wanted to say, but if so, he showed no indication of it. Sam felt completely ridiculous, and she plopped back down on the bed, pulling the covers up around her.

"Never mind."

The General set the book down on the small table and sat down next to her. His closeness was overwhelming. She sat up again, curling her legs up against herself protectively.

"Carter," he began, looking down at his hands, "can I ask you something?"

He seemed a bit uneasy, and Sam tried as hard as she could to breathe normally. She glanced at the closed door and wondered if Daniel and Teal'c were sleeping already.

"Of course, sir."

O'Neill rubbed his knee for a moment, and Sam wondered if it was hurting him. After a few seconds, he spoke again, still not looking her way.

"Does the reason you broke things off with Shanahan have anything to do with what you were trying to tell me the other day?"

This was a surprise. Sam wasn't ready to tell him yet, but she wasn't sure how she could get out of it. She played dumb and tried to buy some time. "Sir?"

"You know," he answered, glancing over at her briefly before turning his gaze away. "When you came over, and Kerry was there…" He peeked over at her again, and she told herself that if ever there was a time to try to hide what she was feeling, this was it. Obviously she was unsuccessful, because he winced and looked away again. She inwardly cursed her inability to conceal her emotions from him.

"I remember, sir."

O'Neill looked frustrated, and he laid a hand on Sam's arm. "Will you cut out the 'sir', Carter? I'm trying to ask you something important."

She closed her eyes, trying to keep her composure. His touch against her bare skin was warm, and she could feel her blood starting to boil. He apparently noticed the effect it was having on her, because he started to move away.

"Don't…" The word was out before she could stop herself, and O'Neill paused, surprise evident on his face. He slowly slid his hand back across her arm, watching her closely. She blushed deeper and cleared her throat.

"I think, General, the answer to your question is yes."

"What question?" he asked, and looked blankly at her until recognition flashed in his eyes. "Oh…right." He lifted his hand from her arm and stood. Disappointed, Sam watched as he picked up his book and headed for the door. Just before he opened it, he turned back to face her. He seemed to be trying to decide something, and finally he spoke.

"You know, Kerry is gone…" Sam looked up in surprise. She had tried very hard not to think about Kerry, but this was something she was glad to hear. O'Neill seemed like he might say something else, but changed his mind and slipped out the door.

Sam collapsed onto her pillow, surrounded by the General's scent and the memory of his touch, wondering if she would ever get to sleep.

**I know, I know. I need to hurry up and get to the good part. I'm having fun with this though! Thanks for your reviews! I love getting tips and ideas. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Sam awoke to a clap of thunder, and for a moment she forgot where she was. Lightning flashed and revealed the small bedroom in General O'Neill's cabin. She thought sleepily that the storm must have come in quickly, since it had been perfect weather when she went to sleep. She lay back down, hoping she could drift back off again, but after a few minutes, she gave up, knowing that she was awake for good. She switched on the lamp next to the bed and glanced at her watch that she had rested on the bedside table. It read 4:17. Sam groaned and rolled out of bed.

She got dressed quietly, tip-toeing into the bathroom for her morning routine. As she brushed her teeth, she thought about how nice it would have been to sleep in, feeling a little irritated that the others still slept. She wondered how long it would be before they awoke. The General could sleep for hours when he got the chance, but Teal'c would be up at dawn. She made a mental itinerary, going over in her mind all the things she needed to get done before they went back to work. As long as it was raining, she figured she might as well work on a few of them.

When she walked back in to the main room of the cabin, lightning flashed, and for a moment Sam saw the General's empty sleeping bag lying on the floor. She waited for her eyes to adjust to the light, and sure enough, O'Neill was not in the room. Teal'c still lay in the same position as she last saw him in, and Daniel was curled up on the other end of the unfolded couch, one arm hanging over the edge. Sam slipped on her shoes and slid quietly out the front door.

She slowly let it click shut and turned to see General O'Neill sitting on the porch, leaning back in a chair with his feet propped up on the railing. There was a small radio sitting on the deck next to him, quietly playing some kind of instrumental jazz. The rain was pouring all around him, but he was wrapped up in his jacket and didn't seem to notice the cold.

"General." She nodded to him. "Couldn't sleep?" She wrapped her arms around herself, wishing she had put on something warmer. O'Neill dropped his feet down off the rail and stood, slipping out of his jacket and draping it over Sam's shoulders.

"You know, Carter, I do have a first name," he said, teasingly.

She smiled and looked up at him. "So do I, sir."

He pulled the jacket close against her, snapping it at the collar and then running his hands down her arms slowly. "You warm…Sam?"

She was still shivering, but not from the cold. Sam felt almost disgusted with herself. She was known well by others for how tough she was, and here she was shaking like a schoolgirl every time the General put his hands on her. She also couldn't make out how he managed to keep so calm. Everything about him was steady and in control, and she felt like she was falling apart in front of him.

"Yes, sir." He turned his head sideways and playfully scowled at her, so she tried again. "Yes…Jack."

The name felt so strange coming out of her mouth. It wasn't that she never used it, but years of trying to keep a professional relationship had etched into her the need to limit the use of her commanding officer's first name, no matter how close she felt to him.

After a moment of silence, he let go of her and stepped back. He had made the first move several times over, and Sam couldn't help but feel that now he wanted something from her. Maybe he needed a sign that all of this was okay, that she was willing to break the rules and give this a chance.

_Am I?_

Sam didn't break rules. She had told herself over and over that the nature of her job didn't allow for any kind of a relationship with General O'Neill, and that wasn't even considering the fact that it was strictly against regulations. This coupled with her fear of what might happen had kept them apart for so many years, but everything that had happened over the last few days had caused her to rethink things. Maybe being in control was overrated.

"This is pretty," she said, gesturing to the radio. The soft music playing had a slow beat, and she glanced up at the General, asking with her eyes and praying he would see what she was hinting at.

She didn't have to ask twice. He stepped forward and pulled her arms out from underneath his jacket, placing them around his neck. Sam was sure her heart was going to burst out of her chest, and the feeling intensified when he slid his hands under the jacket and around her waist. He was too close, and yet, she felt she would die if she couldn't get closer. He swayed slightly with her to the music, but this was anything but dancing. She edged forward until she could feel his warmth close to her body.

Sam wanted to look up into Jack's eyes, to see the fire in them and let him see it in her. She was so afraid of what might happen next, but so excited that something really could. For so many years, she had both dreamed of and dreaded this moment. She took a deep breath and raised her eyes.

Sam had been with men before. She'd been with men who she cared for, was attracted to, and even loved. She knew how a man looked when he wanted her, and she knew how it felt when she wanted him. But she had never felt this. Jack O'Neill had cast a spell on her. Really, he had done so eight years ago, only until this moment, she had found ways to push it down, suppressing the emotions he drew out of her. Now she looked into his deep brown eyes and every wall inside of her shattered and fell. She forgot about the SGC and lines that couldn't be crossed. Something was happening to her, and it couldn't be stopped.

Jack was breathing heavier, and his gaze drifted from her eyes to her lips and back again. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers. She felt him grip her tighter, pulling her against him. The wind blew a sheet of rain onto the porch, soaking them both, but Sam hardly noticed. She ran her hands up the back of his neck and into his hair, pleased to see him close his eyes and groan softly.

"Sam," he mumbled, but whatever he was going to say was lost in the wind and rain and Sam couldn't hold back any longer.

She pulled him down to her and pressed her lips against his. She had thought of this moment every day for years and years, but nothing prepared her for what she was feeling. A feverish rush spread through her body in an instant. She wanted to be patient, to kiss him slowly and gently and melt into his arms, but he was holding her so tightly against him, and his strong hands were running up and down her back…she moaned and slanted her mouth passionately over his, again and again and again until Jack stopped her, pulling back and cupping her face in one hand, leaning in to kiss her more gently.

"Hey," he said softly, "no hurry here."

Sam couldn't quite agree. They had been in no hurry for long enough. She pulled hard on his collar, trying to drag him down to her again. Jack backed her slowly up to the wall of the cabin, pressing her against it and holding her there. She struggled weakly to get free, knowing perfectly well that she had no intention of going anywhere. He pressed his lips to hers again, his tongue sliding in and out of her mouth slowly. He held her against the wall with one hand, and she felt the other slide up underneath the back of her t-shirt. Two fingers ran slowly up her spine, and Sam felt like she was coming out of her skin.

"Jack," she moaned between his warm kisses. He pulled back enough to mumble, "Mmm?" She tried to concentrate on speaking, but everything was Jack and lips and hands and heat. She only managed to get out two words.

"Don't stop."

oOoOoOoOoO

**Please keep on sending me your reviews. They keep me going...**


	5. Chapter 5

Jack did stop, but Sam took solace in knowing that it was definitely not his idea.

Sam was shivering violently from the cold, having decided the General's jacket was in her way and tossing it off of her. She was soaked to the skin, but there was heat radiating through her body, and she ignored the wind and rain. O'Neill had pushed her up onto the porch railing, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and her fingers laced behind his neck. His patience was driving her insane, but there was no mistaking the passion he conveyed in the way he kissed her. He seemed to want to drag out every moment. She was seconds away from taking drastic action when Daniel fell off the couch. The dull thud and the cry that followed caused them both to jump, and Jack untangled himself from Sam regretfully.

"Later," he said simply. He stepped away from her and leaned against the wall, catching his breath. Sam closed her eyes and gritted her teeth for a moment, then hopped off the railing and made her way back inside, forcing herself to tear her eyes away from the General.

When she switched on the light, she saw Daniel sitting on the floor next to the folded-out couch, rubbing his elbow. His pillow and half the sheets had slid off with him, but Teal'c was still lying on his back. He now had one eye peeked open, watching Daniel gather up the bedding he had taken with him.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked, still in a bit of a daze. Daniel looked up at her in surprise.

"What have _you_ been doing?"

She felt the blood rush to her cheeks, and she wrapped her arms around herself defensively.

"What do you mean?"

Daniel raised his eyebrows higher and started to stand. "Uh…why are you all wet?"

It was only then that Sam felt the cold biting into her, and she looked down to see that she was dripping on the wood floor of the cabin.

"Oh…right." She gripped her arms tighter. "It's raining."

This didn't seem like much of an explanation to Daniel, but he didn't push her. She noticed Teal'c eying her doubtfully, and she pointed to the bathroom door.

"Anybody need the bathroom? I think I'm going to step into the shower."

Daniel climbed back up onto the mattress and straightened the sheets. He glanced over at the sleeping bag on the floor. "Where's Jack?" he asked her.

"I don't know." She hadn't meant to say the words so defensively, and she chewed a little on her bottom lip, feeling a bit like a teenager trying to explain why she was out so late. Daniel was giving her a very confused look, and she was on the verge of changing her answer when the door opened and O'Neill walked in. He shook out his wet jacket and tossed it over a chair, running his fingers through his hair and wiping the rain from his face. Sam had never felt so attracted to a man in her entire life.

She'd always found General O'Neill handsome, and on more than one occasion had to shake herself out of a daydream when he was nearby. She knew his facial features by heart, and remembered the thrill she felt when the doc had once made Jack pull off his shirt, and she had caught a glimpse of his muscular shoulders and back from behind. Still, there was nothing like knowing the closeness they had just shared and still tasting him on her lips. She found herself unconsciously taking a step towards him.

It wasn't until he met her eyes that she remembered that they weren't alone in the room. She gestured to him and flashed an awkward smile Daniel's direction.

"There he is. I'll be in the shower."

She spun on her heels and made her escape into the bathroom.

The shower was warm and soothing, and she stayed under it a lot longer than she'd meant to. She had a lot to think about.

Her head was clearer now, the fever drained from her skin, and she found herself a bit confused. Was this why she chose to come on this trip? Did she know all along that this would happen? Did he? Did the General expect her to leave the SGC, or did he want to keep their new relationship a secret? Was it something she would have to keep from Daniel and Teal'c?

Worst of all, Sam braced herself for another possibility. What if General O'Neill didn't want a permanent relationship? What if when they got back to the SGC, it would be like nothing had happened? Maybe he would want to wait until he was no longer her commanding officer to pursue anything further.

_If that ever happens._

The hot water ran out long before the questions could stop coming, and Sam toweled off quickly. She got dressed and glanced at her watch again, surprised to see how much time had gone by. She could still hear the rain pounding on the roof.

The rest of the cabin was dark again, and Sam could see that Daniel had gone back to sleep. While it was hard to tell, it looked like Teal'c had done the same. She didn't see the General, so she nervously turned the doorknob of the bedroom and peeked in. Sure enough, there he was, still damp and half sitting up on the bed, his shoulders leaned up against the headboard. His t-shirt clung to him, and Sam's breath caught in her chest as she slid in and closed the door behind her. He smiled and waved her over lazily.

"Hey. Come here. You look cold."

She was cold, but she wasn't sure she could talk to him about the important things on her mind if she got all wrapped up in his arms again. She crawled in next to him, slipping under the covers and propping her head up with one hand.

"Sir," she began, trying to ignore the offended look he was giving her. "Have you thought much about what we're doing here?"

He leaned back and rubbed his eyes. He made no effort to hide his irritation when he answered her.

"No, Carter, I figured you'd do enough thinking for the both of us."

Sam felt a little hurt at this, and after looking back at her for a moment, O'Neill sighed and opened up a bit.

"I think you know just how much thinking I've done about this." There was feeling in his voice, but Sam wasn't sure exactly what he meant, so she told him the truth.

"Not really, sir."

He ran one hand over the back of his neck and looked down at her. "Oh come on, Carter. You know every time I see you, I'm always thinking about…" He stopped when her eyebrows shot up, and he rubbed his hands together, looking slightly confused. "Um…that's not really what I meant." He seemed to be fishing for the right words, and Sam smiled. That never was his strong suit. He shook his head and started over. "Look, trust me. I've thought about this a lot." When she turned her head sideways and looked curiously at him, he nodded. "A lot."

Sam grinned. "Yeah?"

He shrugged off his somber look. "Yes, well, occasionally I have more important things to think about."

She leaned in a little closer and let him put one arm around her shoulders. "Like negotiating for alien technology and fighting the Goa'uld?"

"And cake, Carter," he pointed out. "Don't forget cake."

She laughed and laid her head against his chest. They enjoyed a few moments of silence before Sam spoke again.

"I wanted to tell you something."

When he answered her, Sam felt his chest vibrate with the sound. "Okay."

She sat up and curled her knees into his lap. He laid a hand on her thigh, and she tried to keep her mind focused.

"I wanted to tell you why I called off the wedding."

Recognition flashed across his face, and he let out an, "Oh," before she continued.

"I just wanted to make sure you understood. See, I thought that I was focusing all my thoughts on you just to keep myself from getting hurt." She rushed through the words clumsily, trying not to look the General in the eye. "I wanted to have a real relationship, and sir, you never acted like you objected to my being with Pete." She glanced at him here, but he kept his face blank, so she went on. "I thought I must have been wrong, that you didn't care for me in that way anymore. It wasn't until the wedding got close that I started thinking I'd made a mistake. That's why I came to talk to you, sir." He nodded understandingly. "I was hoping you could tell me if there was something there, or if my feelings were one-sided. And even though I didn't get an answer, I realized something important." She turned and looked into his eyes, wanting to be sure he understood what she was saying. "I realized that no matter how much I cared for Pete, if there was any hope at all that I could have what I _really_ wanted…" She paused for a moment, letting her words sink in. "I would choose you, sir."

Jack said nothing, but he pulled her close to him and wrapped both arms around her. She sighed against his chest, feeling a familiar sense of warmth and safety. The wildfire within her had cooled, and she was relieved that she could still feel his touch without losing all sense of control.

"You know," Jack said in a low voice, "SG1 was my life for a long time." Sam linked her fingers with his, and after a moment he continued. "I didn't really want anything else, and by the time I figured out that I did…well, how many times did we save the planet? A dozen?" He shrugged. "I'll have to check with Teal'c. He keeps count for me." Sam laughed, curious as to where he was going with this.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that the world needed SG1. I couldn't do anything that would risk breaking up our team. It would have been beyond selfish, Carter. Do you understand?"

She thought for a moment before answering. "And by the time you were promoted out of the team, I was with Pete."

He didn't respond. She felt like kicking herself, and she pulled back to look up at him. "Sir, why didn't you say something?"

He shrugged. "I wanted you to be happy, Sam."

Sam felt a swell of relief flooding through her. She had been wrong about everything. She stretched up to kiss him, holding his shoulders for balance. As soon as her lips touched his, she felt heat surging back through her body, and she pulled at his damp shirt gently. He leaned over, laying her down on her back and pressing against her. His kisses drifted from her lips and down her jawline, finally stopping to nibble softly just behind her ear. She moaned and gripped tightly the arms that held her, feeling his heartbeat pulsing against her chest. His hands grasped her shoulders firmly, and the room spun around her.

Just when Sam felt her mind starting to go numb, Daniel's voice came drifting in from the next room, calling Jack's name. He pulled back and glared at the door.

"Oh, for crying out loud," he mumbled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Thanks so much for your reviews and comments. Keep them coming! **


	6. Chapter 6

"Well this feels oddly familiar."

Daniel mumbled the words to Sam, his eyes on the scene in front of them.

Jack hadn't been in the best of moods, ever since Daniel had called him away from Sam to complain of the leaky roof dripping on him and Teal'c. Sam had watched mild annoyance fade into indignation as they tried to find something to catch the leak, but by the time they had laid a pot in the middle of the floor and scooted the couch over, Teal'c and Daniel decided to just get up. O'Neill had cast an apologetic look Sam's direction, but she just shrugged. Unless he wanted to fill his friends in on what he actually wanted to be doing, there was no way they were going to get off alone. After all, Daniel was the one who the General had invited on this trip in the first place. He didn't seem to be having that great of a time either, having had to share a bed he couldn't seem to keep himself on and waking up to a leaky roof at five in the morning.

O'Neill had only gotten more and more frustrated as the morning went on. He discovered he had left his good shoes out in the rain, burned through over a dozen matches trying to get a fire going, and spilled hot coffee down the front of his shirt. The final straw was when lightning lit up the sky, and the cabin went dark. He clenched his fists, turning to Teal'c with an exasperated look on his face.

"Tell me you brought my flashlight in from the truck."

Sam and Daniel had backed away, recognizing the tone of O'Neill's voice and knowing he was about to lose patience. Teal'c stood his ground.

"It is your flashlight, is it not?"

Thus erupted the argument that caused Daniel to feel so nostalgic. He and Sam took refuge in a dark corner on the other end of the room, neither of them having any desire to interfere.

"I guess I must just be bad luck," he joked to Sam. "Dragging me on a fishing trip always seems to bring on a storm." He nodded in the direction of their bickering friends. "…of one kind or another."

Sam laughed quietly, watching the General and trying to decide if he was actually serious, or if he was just arguing with Teal'c to vent off steam. She suspected the latter, since she found it unlikely that Teal'c would quarrel with his friend over something so small. She glanced over at Daniel, and he seemed to be relieved that he wasn't in Teal'c's place. He and O'Neill hardly agreed on anything, and when the General felt like picking a fight, Daniel usually bore the brunt of his temper.

Sam couldn't help but feel a bit responsible for O'Neill's current frame of mind, though she inwardly blamed Daniel for his consistently bad timing.

"Sir," she bravely cut in. "May I make a suggestion?"

"What?" the General snapped at her, immediately flinching at the harsh sound. She opened the blinds in the window closest to her, letting light shine into the room.

"Why don't we just go into town for the day?"

Daniel perked up at this. Sam kept O'Neill in the corner of her eye as she scanned the dimly lit room. "Let's eat breakfast somewhere, and maybe we can go catch a movie or something." Eyeing the General's skeptical look, she added encouragingly, "Or maybe they have a shooting range."

Teal'c chimed in, "Perhaps Daniel Jackson and I should go alone and leave you and Colonel Carter to your…fishing."

The mocking sarcasm in his voice wasn't lost on O'Neill, who turned and glared threateningly. Sam almost hoped that Jack would take Teal'c up on his offer, and she got a slight rush thinking of how they could pass the time. One look and Daniel's lost expression reminded her of why it would be a bad idea. Thankfully, the General seemed to be ignoring the suggestion.

She finally found what she had been searching for, pulling O'Neill's flashlight out from behind Daniel's backpack, which she had seen Jack toss in the corner. He looked sheepishly at her when she dropped it into his hands.

"The storm may let up, and we can come back in time to get a little…fishing…in this afternoon." She tried not to look at Teal'c's amused expression. "They'll probably have the lights back on by then."

The General hadn't moved, but she could see in his eyes that he was relenting. Daniel pushed away from the kitchen counter he'd been leaning on and wandered out of the corner.

"Well, I'm in, Sam."

Teal'c stood stoically and uncrossed his arms. "As am I."

Jack gave a sigh of resignation. "Alright, fine." He switched on the flashlight and swung it around the room until he found his keys. Sam gathered her purse and jacket, trying not to eavesdrop as O'Neill apologized to Teal'c for his outburst.

"Think nothing of it, O'Neill," he was saying, and Sam was relieved that there would be no hard feelings between the two friends. It would have made things rather uncomfortable. Jack glanced her way, and she smiled at him, but he still seemed irritable. As they all made their way out the door, she thought about what a bad day this would turn out to be if his mood didn't improve. He locked the door to his cabin, and they stood on the porch for a few moments, preparing themselves for the downpour they were about to step into. She was trying to think of a way she could help cheer up the General when he tossed his keys to Daniel.

"Here, you guys go ahead." He nodded towards the side of the cabin. "Come help me move the boat, will you Carter? I don't want to leave it in plain sight."

She vaguely remembered the canoe that Jack kept leaned against the outside wall, and she nodded to Teal'c, who looked as if he was about to offer to take her place. She wasn't looking forward to getting soaked again, but she was sharp enough to sense that O'Neill had an ulterior motive for asking her. She blushed when she saw Teal'c and the General share a meaningful look. Daniel was still grimacing at the rain, and she almost laughed at his obliviousness. He and Teal'c stepped off the porch and ran for the truck.

The canoe was light, and Sam felt slightly irritated when O'Neill picked it up and carried it by himself behind the cabin and well out of view. "Sir, if you didn't need my help…"

She was about to point out that she had just gotten dry and warm, but her words were cut off. As soon as he had dropped the canoe, he turned and grabbed her roughly by the arm, pulling her against him. He gripped her neck with his other hand, pressing his lips onto hers forcefully.

This was an entirely different Jack O'Neill, and Sam was stunned by the change. His slow, warm kisses were suddenly rough and demanding, and it took her several moments to recover. She had time enough to make a mental note that there was a definite upside to Jack's bad mood before she lost all thought and let herself dissolve into his arms. He loosened his grip, and she felt his hand reach behind her waist, pushing at her back and trying to get as close to her as possible. His mouth crashed over hers again and again, pulling away just enough to hear her moan and pull him back. Her senses were overwhelmed; she tasted Jack and rain and fire, and she ran her hands beneath his jacket, pulling at his t-shirt hungrily. Her hands found their way beneath the fabric, and she heard him groan as she ran them up his chest, her damp fingers moving easily across his skin.

He slid his fingers into her hair and tugged lightly, tilting her head up and looking into her eyes. They both stared, the sound of their ragged breathing lost in the storm.

"Feel better, sir?" she asked breathlessly. He wiped the rain from her forehead and tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"A little," he replied, but she could see the sparkle of playfulness back in his eyes. He glanced over her shoulder at the corner of the cabin. "How long do you think we have before Daniel shows up?"

"Not long enough," she responded with a smile, stretching up on her toes to lose herself in his kiss just a little longer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Hey guys, thanks for all of you who are keeping up with the story. Please let me know if I need to just end it. I don't want to drag it out so that it gets boring. Keep sending those ideas and reviews! Thanks so much!**


	7. Chapter 7

The drive into town was quiet. Sam sat in the backseat, trying to keep the grin off her face and staring out the window. Daniel thumbed through his notebook, tapping his pencil and occasionally jotting down notes. He showed Sam one or two sketches, trying to get her interested in the possibility of finding the artifacts he had drawn. She did her best to pay attention, but she found her eyes drifting up to the driver's seat, where O'Neill sat calmly with one hand on the wheel. Every now and then, he pointed out something to Teal'c, who seemed to be enjoying the drive.

The first place to eat that they found was a small diner, and they all agreed to stop. The rain had let up slightly, thunder still rolling off in the distance. The diner was mostly empty, and the booth they chose had a cozy feel to it. Sam was fully prepared to fight for a seat next to the General, but thankfully, he let her in first and slid in beside her. The moment the others were seated, he took Sam's hand and pressed it.

They ordered breakfast and watched the rain for a bit, all of their thoughts scattered in different directions. Finally, Daniel broke the silence.

"What do you think's going to happen now?"

Sam was working on unwrapping her straw with one hand. "You mean with SG1?" she asked.

"Yeah." Daniel folded his napkin distractedly as he spoke. "I mean, with the Goa'uld threat pretty much eliminated and the replicators out of the picture…" He shrugged. "We've done our job, right?"

Teal'c tilted his head thoughtfully, and Sam sipped her juice.

_No more SG1?_

She thought about the past few years, how many times they had risked their lives and lost people they cared about. She thought about the man with his hand in hers and how long they had been forced to wait. She thought about Daniel, who had sacrificed everything to go out searching for his wife and help defeat those who took her, and Teal'c, who left his family to help defend this world. And what of Jack O'Neill? Had the world given anything back to him, after he'd given so much? Maybe they all deserved a break, some time for themselves. Still, Sam felt an ache in her heart when she thought of their separation.

"I would really miss you guys," she said with feeling.

Teal'c looked around the table at his companions. "Indeed," he replied.

O'Neill shook his head. "Come on, guys. Nobody's talking about that yet."

Daniel let his napkin drop and looked over at the General. "Well, it's going to come up sooner or later. Any idea what you're going to be doing?"

Jack leaned back and smiled. "I was thinking…fishing."

The squeeze of her hand that went along with this last word caused Sam to choke on her juice a bit, and she tried to recover gracefully. Daniel looked back and forth between her and O'Neill.

"Okay." He drew out the word slowly. "Does that mean you're going to try to retire again?"

The General shrugged. "I don't know, Daniel. I guess it depends on what kind of job they have for me next. If they still want me around, that is."

Sam sighed, knowing that anyone in their right mind would keep Jack O'Neill in the Stargate program as long as possible. She tried not to think of how far apart they might be assigned. Jack rubbed her palm with his thumb, and she fought the urge to lean on his shoulder.

They ate breakfast slowly, finally feeling relaxed after the stress of the morning. Teal'c managed to eat twice as much as the rest of them, finishing off Sam's pancakes when she complained of being full. The rain pattered on the roof and dripped down the window, and Sam felt that this was an important moment for all of them. Maybe this was the last time they would get to be together like this. The thought stung.

It was Daniel who brought up old times, asking O'Neill if he remembered the awful paste that passed for food when they were imprisoned in Hadante.

"Oh, God, don't remind me," Jack groaned.

Sam chuckled. "Still better than that stuff Thor tried to feed me when I was trying to think of a 'stupid idea' to save his planet."

O'Neill smiled proudly at her. "And what a wonderfully stupid idea it was, Carter."

She blinked. "Um…thank you, sir."

Daniel shook his head. "I still think your best idea was blowing up that sun and destroying Apophis' fleet. I don't think you'll ever top that one."

"Oh come on," Jack countered. "What about the time she opened up that hyperspace thingy and shot Anubis' killer asteroid straight to the other side of the planet? That was pretty cool."

Teal'c spoke up. "I believe I most appreciated Colonel Carter's intellect when Colonel Maybourne and yourself were missing on P5X-777. Had she not discovered that you were, in fact, on the planet's moon, we might have never seen you again."

Sam blushed from all the praise, and the table grew quiet again.

"Hey," she finally said. "You guys remember when Felger and Coombs had to rescue us from Khonsu's base?"

O'Neill raised up a finger. "I wouldn't put it quite like that, Carter. Let's just say they…assisted…while we rescued ourselves."

Sam grinned and shook her head, and Teal'c reached for the last piece of uneaten bacon on Daniel's plate. "I will have very fond memories of our time together," he said with a smile.

"Oh, come on," Jack said cheerily. "Even if things change up at the SGC, this is SG1 we're talking about." He smiled at the three of them and raised his glass of milk. "We'll always be together."

Sam looked around the table at her friends, hoping with all her heart that this was true. Never had she felt closer to a group of people in her life, and she never wanted to be apart from them. She always wanted to have Daniel to share her thoughts and ideas with, his courage and desire to do what was right acting as her guide. She needed to have Teal'c close by, his strength, wisdom, and fierce loyalty a constant comfort to her. Above all else, she wanted Jack by her side. If the past two days had shown her anything, it was that she needed him, not just for a moment, but for the rest of her life. His words echoed in her mind.

_We'll always be together._

Jack turned and gave her a comforting smile.

"Always."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Wrapping it up, guys. Thanks for your input. I'll probably add one more chapter. Any thoughts?**


	8. Epilogue

"I'm really going to miss this place."

Sam looked around the General's cabin sadly. It had almost begun to feel like home. She and O'Neill stood in the doorway, giving the room one last once-over before he shut off the lights. All the bags were packed and sitting on the porch, the bed made and couch back in its place. Jack put an arm around her shoulders, and she laid her head against him.

"I don't think I've ever done so much…fishing…in one weekend," she remarked playfully.

"Yes…well, get used to it," Jack gently smoothed her hair. "I plan to do a lot more of it in the future."

She laughed and wrapped both arms around his chest. He stood still for a few moments, resting his chin on the top of her head in silence. Finally, she let him go and walked through the cabin slowly, making sure they didn't leave anything behind. As she passed the fireplace, she remembered the night they had all stayed up talking, sitting in a circle and soaking up its warmth. When she walked by the window, she glanced at the pond, remembering the warm afternoons spent lounging on the dock. Daniel had tried to spend the rest of the weekend absorbed in his research, remarking to Sam that he had grown to appreciate the fresh perspective he had gotten by sitting out of doors. Somehow he ended up sitting on the dock with a fishing pole in his hand by the second afternoon, his feet dipped in the water and his notebook tossed to the side. Even Teal'c seemed to finally relax and have a good time, and he spent a good bit of the rest of their afternoons on the dock with O'Neill. Sam had been content to sit quietly and listen, casting her line occasionally and enjoying the warm sunlight and crisp breeze that had followed the storm.

She wandered into the bedroom, peeking under the bed for stray laundry. She sat down on it for a bit, remembering her nervousness the night the storm cleared, when Jack had snuck into the room. She recalled how exposed she had felt, as if he knew everything she was thinking and feeling and wanting. Sam closed her eyes and remembered how slowly he had kissed her, never asking, and yet never taking from her. She had given so willingly, wanting to share everything she had with him. She shivered a bit, thinking of the feel of his hands across her skin, the way he tasted when his mouth melted into hers, the hunger in his eyes and the little things he whispered to her in the dark. She knew she would never forget one moment from that night, or the one that followed.

O'Neill switched off the bedroom light as he walked by, the sudden darkness cutting off Sam's thoughts. She let out a sigh and followed him out the door. The time had passed far too quickly. Sam usually couldn't wait to get back to work, but for the first time, she had found herself wishing she could put it off just a little longer.

Daniel was standing on the dock, his hands in his pockets and his eyes on the calm water in front of him. Sam nodded to the General, leaving him and Teal'c to pack their bags into the truck, and made her way over to Daniel. He smiled distractedly when she stood beside him. "Hey, Sam. Time to go?"

"Just about," she replied. Daniel nodded, breathing deeply and closing his eyes. The wind whipped Sam's hair across her forehead, and she held it out of her eyes with one hand.

"There's something pretty amazing about this place, isn't there?"

Sam agreed, though she doubted they had the same reasons for feeling that way. Daniel turned to face her, looking slightly uncertain. He seemed to be thinking for a few moments, and finally spoke. "Sam, I just wanted to tell you that I'm really happy for you and Jack."

She stared at him in surprise. "Sorry?"

He raised his eyebrows at her and crossed his arms. "Come on, Sam. Surely you don't actually think I'm that stupid."

She was too stunned to be embarrassed. "No, of course not, Daniel. I just thought…"

He took his glasses off and began wiping them with the bottom of his shirt. "You just thought I didn't notice."

She blushed and shook her head. "You sure seemed like you didn't."

Daniel smiled back. "Well, I wanted to let you guys have your space."

Sam eyed him suspiciously. "You knew the whole time?"

He gave her an amused smile. "Just how long _is_ 'the whole time'?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but decided against it. "Never mind," she mumbled.

He lowered his eyes and wiped his glasses some more, adding quietly, "Plus, Jack told me."

She raised her eyebrows at this. "Told you _what_ exactly?"

Daniel shrugged innocently. "Just…guy stuff." Sam sent a menacing glare O'Neill's direction, but he was too preoccupied with tying down their bags in the truck bed to notice.

Daniel put his glasses back on and gazed back out across the pond, heaving a heavy sigh.

"We don't get enough time to do things like this." Sam couldn't help but smile, remembering how much Daniel had complained about the outdoors on their first day. He turned around suddenly and took Sam's hands in his.

"You know, you deserve to be happy, Sam. If this is what you really want, promise me you won't let anyone take it away from you."

She felt a wave of affection and squeezed his hands, so thankful to have such a kind and caring friend in her life. "I'm going to do my best," she promised.

"Hey!" Jack called out from the back of the truck. "Don't make me come beat the crap out of you, Daniel!"

Daniel rolled his eyes and let go of Sam. She laughed out loud and linked her arm with his, walking with him up to the driveway.

"Need any help, sir?" she asked cheerfully.

Teal'c stepped off the back of the truck with a thud. "I believe we are ready to leave, Colonel Carter."

The General hopped down a little less gracefully, wincing when he hit the ground. "Yup. Time to go. Ready to get back to work, Carter?"

Sam smiled and turned to give the cabin one last look. Her eyes ran over the wood, the grass, the water…searing it into her memory. This place was magic to her, as if it had given her permission to live again.

There were still challenges ahead. Her father was gone, and he had left an empty place in her heart that could never be filled. There were still difficulties they would face in helping the Jaffa continue on the road to freedom and unlocking the secrets of the Ancients, and who knew what other foes they might come across while exploring the galaxy. Still, Sam felt more at peace than she ever had in her life. All the loose ends had been tied up, and she somehow knew everything would be fine. Jack held the door open for her, and gave her a warm smile as she climbed in.

Sam felt as if her life had finally begun.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**I had so much fun writing this story. Thank you all so much for following, favoriting, and reviewing. I love you guys! If I get enough requests, I may even write a follow-up when I get time. Feel free to send me your ideas! :)**


End file.
